Elliott Mitoa
Elliott Mitoa, also known as (マエコ Maeko), is a fictional character created by Maruko Jinko in the Crystal Jewels series owned by Demogames and GameguysShigeru, Toya (2000, September 16). Gameguys/demogames. Retrieved from http://shigerublogs.com/gameguysdemogames-buisness. His first appearance is the first video game of the'' Crystal Jewels''Crystal Jewels (2016, October 10). Retrieved December 4, 2018, from https://wikifanona.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Jewels franchise, also appearing in Crystal Jewels 2, Crystal Jewels 3, Crystal Jewels Pakular, Crystal Jewels Advanced 2½, Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom, Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko and Crystal Jewels Astrodvanced. As of the side games, Elliott appears in the Trading Card Game, the Crystal Jewels Tournament series, CrystalZenis Power UpZ, Crystal Jewels Shuriken Stars, Crystal Jewels Pictogram, Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl, Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, Crystal Jewels Channel, Crystal Jewels Free!, and Crystal Jewels Z Battle. In the anime series, he appears in all sagas of the main Crystal Jewels''Crystal Jewels (2016, October 10). Retrieved December 4, 2018, from https://allanimefandoms.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Jewels series, and as well as ''Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies series and Crystal Jewels Battle Adventures series. As of his potrayals of the manga, Elliott also appears in Crystal Jewels Adventures and its sequels, Crystal Jewels Kouchu's Quest''Crystal Jewels:Kouchu's Quest (2016, October 10). Retrieved December 4, 2018, from https://wikifanona.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Jewels:_Kouchu%27s_Quest, ''Crystal Jewels MiniZ''Crystal Jewels MiniZ(2016, October 10). Retrieved December 4, 2018, from https://wikifanona.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Jewels:_MiniZ, ''Roaracryst Tales, LeLeLa!, Crystal Jewels ★ Journey, Crystal Jewels PoPo Adventures, and Crystal Jewels GT and Crystal Jewels Eclispe Battles. In most of the media, he is defined as a gay character, especially in the anime adaption of the manga, where he take Kouchu Misako to be his lover. Elliott appears in Crystal Jewels 150, Crystal Jewels Fuse and Brawl, Crystal Jewels Stories (reference), Crystal Jewels 2 Roaracryst, Crystal Jewels Go!, Crystal Jewels Chronicles,'' Crystal Jewels X'', Let's Play Crystal Jewels!, Crystal Jewels 3 the manga, and Crystal Jewels Quest. In the franchise, Demogames rated Elliott Mitoa #3 on the "Best Crystal Brawler characters You Love To Meet", however, confusing some fans that the character has his potential from the LGBTQ community. Elliott Mitoa also appeared in the Shogumon episode, " Psychology Technology", and the Etes episode, "The Web-Psyche". Creation and Design Maeko, the name which comes from “Honest Child”, is designed by Ashigo Midori and finalized by Zeturi Kanori. Maeko wears a short-sleeved jeans-polo shirt and blue shorts with blue shoes. Maeko have short black hair and black eyes. His design was changed in Game Series IV, with long-sleeve purple polo-shirt and black pants, and has bigger hair. During the localization for the North American audiences, Maeko changes to Elliott Mitoa. Garuko Joshida initially overseen Elliott's design, and his iris increased in 3 Farko Arc, even more in Advanced Adventure. When Joshida retires from continuing to design characters for the series, at the end of Advanced Adventure, Hidoshi Shayama, a designer since Season 13 (which he took Garuko Joshida's place after he retires to start designing series Dungeon Explores) replaces Joshida and design the characters for the No Quitting!! Series and the design remained the same for Mega Companions, Super! On Life! and Garnet and Turquoise Elliott has larger brown irises in No Quitting!!. In Japanese, he shares the voice actor, Rebi Ushaki , with Kouchu until the Advanced Adventure series, then Asai Midora took over for the remainder of the series, including Crystal Jewels Zenerations. Satoshi Shigaki voices Maeko in Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, and Fushigo Idohiro voiced him in Crystal Jewels Battle Adventures. Ashiga Sayaka voiced him in the Shield of the Hero series. Yukisha Shayama voiced Maeko in the Shogumon episode, "Psychology Technology", and Rikasha Garisumata voiced him in the Etes episode, "Web-Psyche" In the English version, he is voiced by Isobel FoxIsobel Fox. (1993, May).Interview .https://www.GMG.com/isobel_fox. Retrieved from http://www.url.com for the first 16 seasons, then Ewan KellyKelly Ewan. (2013, May).Interview .https://www.GMG.com/. Retrieved from http://www.url.com for the remainder of the series, including the Crystal Jewels Zenerations series. Ryan Kelby also voiced the character on Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies. Kate Ukona (voiced Kouchu in the main series) also voiced Elliott in the Crystal Jewels Battle Adventures series. In the Shield of the Hero series, he is voiced by Alice Kelly. In the Shogumon episode, "Psychology Technology", he is voiced by Victoria Matters. In the Etes episode, "Web-Psyche", he is voiced by Ashley Wars. Family His mother, Krista Mitoa and his father, Romayne Mitoa, both takes good care of Elliott and his siblings. Jinko stated that his father died of cancer at age 32 when he is asked why Elliott's father is not in the scene. Elliott and his half-sister Martha spent a lot of time together while their father was alive and see each other from time to time. She is 7 years older than him. And Elliott and his half-brother Tylar spent a lot of time together while their father was alive but contact dwindled after that. He is 5 years older than him. Elliott and his sister, Rica, 3 years older than him, never got along or act like aquaintances. In the Crystal Jewels Anime Adventures manga, Elliott never had siblings and his father is alive, but rejects his sexuality and he and Kisho Misako, Kouchu's father, prevents both of them from seeing each other again. Appearances In the video games In Crystal Jewels, Crystal Jewels 2, Crystal Jewels 3, Crystal Jewels Pakular, Crystal Jewels Advanced 2½, Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom, Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko and Crystal Jewels Astrodvanced, Elliott appears to be a Expert Crystal Brawler. In Crystal Jewels, Crystal Jewels 2, and Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom, he appears to be the player's best friend since their childhood. He is the person who sended the player the map of Jarbon, and teaches him the basics of becoming the Crystal Brawler and gives good advice. It has been revealed that he is also a genius and a young scientist learned from his father. enjoys fighting, cookery and dancing. In Crystal Jewels 3, Crystal Jewels Pakular, Crystal Jewels Advanced 2 ½, and the remakes of Crystal Jewels 3, Elliott appears enabled to brawl for the main character. His team always consist of Snakedragon, Aerotic, Spikefist, Hyseno, and Pionchamp, all ranging from Level 50 through Level 100. As of the side games, Elliott appears in the Trading Card Game, as one of the aide cards. In the Crystal Jewels Tournament series, Elliott appears to be one of the selectable playable characters and one of the Challenge Crystal Brawlers. Elliott's only CrystalZeni game appearance is Power UpZ. Elliott appears as a non-playable character in Crystal Jewels Shuriken Stars and Crystal Jewels Pictogram. In Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl, Elliott appears as the player's aide. He also appears in Story Mode and Challenge Mode in Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies. In the story mode, it was revealed that he lives in a middle class neighbourhood. His father passed away 8 years ago, leaving his mother, a junior manager Krista, to look after him. Elliott goes to Erinsborough School. He loves his teacher Mr Hodgson but hates Miss Duffy whose interests include wearing really smelly pullovers. Elliott appears in the Crystal Jewels Channel apps, and appears as a non-playable character again in Crystal Jewels Free!, and Crystal Jewels Z Battle. In the anime Elliott appears in the main Crystal Jewels series. In the main series, he is Kouchu's admirable best friend since their childhood and joined Shari and Dustin in their jobs sometimes. Elliott and Kouchu are more cooperative to each other, especially they enjoy dancing, and hanging out with each other. Their best episodes are Elliott and Kouchu:Great Partners in Recital, Maeko and Kouchu:Great Partners in Action (banned from the North American airlines), and Elliott and Kouchu:Great Partners in Brawl. The writer of the series, Asuko Amanda stated that Elliott has feelings for Kouchu, and he admire him so much. In Maeko and Kouchu:Great Partners in Action!, they both acted like a gay couple so they could rescue their friends from a gay hotel. Elliott also appears in the movies, including Three Powers, The Silver Power, 2000, Shuriken and the Jewels, Time, Next Generation, and Destruction of the Orb. In The Shield of the Hero series, like the anime series, Elliott shares partnership with Kouchu, which he travels with Kouchu and helps him revive Dysenoid with a green ore. Elliott also appears in the Crystal Jewels Battle Adventures episodes. Although it is an alternative plot, according to the Japanese dub, he claimed that he is in a relationship with actor Rike Sky. Elliott and Time Sky both are close to each other and their partnership gets tough just like he and Kouchu were together. In Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, Elliott appears in several episodes. He is an openly gay male character, who is seen to be in a relationship with Jimmy. Earlier in the series, Jimmy broke up with him because he have taken advantage of him. Eventually, he grew another relationship with Kevin Myers, a Crystal Monster artist and a mentor of Useo Buraru. In Crystal Jewels Zenerations, Elliott made an appearance on several episodes. In other media In the manga In other books Miscellaneous Appearances References Category:Child characters in anime and manga Category:Child characters in television Category:Child characters in video games Category:Teen characters in anime and manga Category:Teen characters in television Category:Teen characters in video games Category:Adult characters in anime and manga Category:Adult characters in television Category:Adult characters in video games Category:Fictional explorers in video games Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1991 Category:Male characters in anime and manga Category:Male characters in video games Category:Gameguys protagonists Category:Crystal Jewels characters Category:Superhero television characters Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in film Category:Video game characters in television Category:Video game characters introduced in 1991 Category:LGBT characters in video games Category:LGBT characters in television Category:LGBT characters in anime and manga